


The Show

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Semi-Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:01:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22934497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Wolfgang encourages Rajan to experience club sex with him, and Kala enjoys watching.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal, Wolfgang Bogdanow/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 6
Kudos: 121





	The Show

The pulse of the music vibrated through Wolfgang, making him move without thinking, just reacting to the beat. The lights flashed red and blue and he was lost in the world of the club. 

There were men around him and he knew some were eyeing him up. He had always attracted attention, wherever he went. He could get a fuck whenever he wanted it. But he wasn’t about that, not anymore. 

He grinned across at Rajan, reaching out to grasp his hip and pull him closer. Rajan cupped his jaw and kissed him, tenderly. Wolfgang grinned against him, pushing his hands up beneath Rajan’s shirt to feel the smooth heat of his skin. He felt Rajan moan against his mouth. 

Wolfgang slid his arm around Rajan’s waist, pulling his lover as close as he could. He trailed his fingers down his spine as they kissed. Their hips moved together, following the rhythm of the music.

Wolfgang smirked against Rajan’s mouth as he felt his lover’s erection against him. 

‘Wanna go to the toilets?’ he asked, into his lover’s ear. 

Rajan stared, wide-eyed at him. ‘Shouldn’t we just go home?’ 

Wolfgang laughed. ‘It’s all part of the gay club experience to fuck in the toilets.’ 

Rajan glanced around nervously, his cheeks darkening with a blush.

Wolfgang gazed at him, a rush of love and affection making him smile. Rajan wore his feelings clearly on his face and Wolfgang loved to watch his brow crease as he worked through what he wanted. 

‘It’s what we’re supposed to do?’ he asked, carefully. 

Wolfgang smirked, rocking his hips against Rajan’s. ‘Sure is, Liebling.’ 

Rajan’s eyes were full of eagerness as he slipped his hand through Wolfgang’s. ‘Then let’s do it, love.’ 

Wolfgang laughed and tugged Rajan towards the toilets. 

Wolfgang shut and locked the cubicle behind them and Rajan grasped his shoulders and pushed him hard against the wall. Wolfgang grinned; he loved it when Rajan got a little rough. He loved it when Rajan was so overwhelmed by desire for him that he just went for it. 

He rocked his hips into Rajan, smirking at him.

‘Come on, Liebling. Show me what you’re made of.’ 

Rajan smiled, shaking his head. ‘You don’t change.’ He kissed a path down his jaw, then his throat. He pulled aside his t-shirt and nipped at the soft flesh above his collar bone. Wolfgang closed his eyes, letting his hands trail across Rajan’s shoulders. 

Rajan pushed up his shirt, fingers splaying across his chest.

Wolfgang let out a soft moan as his lover kissed his chest. The noise he made when Rajan’s teeth tugged gently at his nipple was not so soft but he didn’t care. He didn’t give a fuck who heard them.

Actually, the thought of other people listening to the moans Rajan provoked from him was pretty exciting. More than that, it was really fucking hot. 

He felt Rajan pause and he opened his eyes to look at him. His lover was gazing at him, his lips parted and his gaze intense. He licked his lips. 

‘You’re so beautiful, Wolfie,’ he murmured. 

A smile spread across Wolfgang’s face and he ruffled Rajan’s hair affectionately. ‘You’re drunk.’ 

Rajan shook his head. ‘Not a bit. Just saying what I see.’ He leaned in to whisper in Wolfgang’s ear. ‘I wanna suck your cock.’ 

Those words went straight to his cock and he laid his hands on Rajan’s shoulders. ‘I wanna watch you suck my cock.’ 

Rajan grinned and went down on his knees. Wolfgang watched him, smiling, as Rajan slowly undid his jeans. But he didn’t take his cock out yet. He leaned forward and pressed a kiss against the bulge in his briefs.

Wolfgang let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Rajan had learned just how to get him going during their time together so far and Wolfgang knew this was going to feel so good. 

He glanced beside him and smiled as he saw Kala watching them, a pleasurable blush on her face. They’d come clubbing for some one-on-one time with each other but neither ever minded when Kala watched. In fact, it added a bit more spice, even when Rajan couldn’t see her. 

Wolfgang smoothed his hand through Rajan’s hair. ‘She’s watching, Raj,’ he murmured. ‘Make it a good show.’ 

Rajan looked up at him, his eyes bright and twinkling. He didn’t reply, because his mouth was busy but he knew he would make it good. 

His mouth was hot against him and Wolfgang’s cock throbbed in the desire to feel his lover’s mouth on his bare skin. Rajan tongued the fabric of his briefs, creating tantalising trails of wet heat against his cock. Rajan was a tease; Wolfgang had learned this about his lover, especially when he had an audience. He just loved to reduce Wolfgang to a quivering wreck. 

Wolfgang kept his hands on Rajan, one gripping his shoulder and the other trailing through his soft curls. He kept his eyes closed, giving himself up to the feelings his lover was creating in his body. He could feel Kala watching them and he could feel her enjoyment of the moans that kept escaping from his throat. 

By the time Rajan peeled down his briefs and released his cock, Wolfgang’s legs were shaking. If not for the wall holding him up, he wasn’t sure he would have remained standing. 

When he didn’t feel Rajan’s mouth on him again, he opened his eyes and looked down. Rajan was sitting back on his heels just looking at his cock. A smile was on his wet lips and he looked completely enamoured. 

He looked up and met Wolfgang’s eyes. ‘Do you know how hot you look right now? All hard and needy for me. Those obscene noises you’re making for me.’

‘Uh, Raj,’ he gasped. 

Rajan grinned. ‘Does Kala like it? I bet she does. I bet she’s making some noises of her own just watching us.’

Wolfgang wet his dry lips and glanced at Kala. He could see her back at home in their flat. She was in one of her short silk nightdresses but she was wearing no underwear and her hand was in between her legs. Her lips were parted and soft sighs and moans drifted out of her mouth. 

‘She is,’ he murmured. ‘Fuck, she looks so hot enjoying us.’

Rajan grinned. ‘Then we’d better keep up the show. Don’t come,’ he said and leaned forward. 

He took the tip of Wolfgang’s cock into his mouth. Wolfgang groaned and jerked. Rajan raised his hand and smacked his thigh in teasing admonishment for his over-eagerness. 

His tongue swirled around the head and Wolfgang’s toes curled inside his boots to try and hold himself together. Kala’s arousal was both encouraging and distracting, not helping his self-control at all. 

Rajan sucked so hard his cheeks hollowed and Wolfgang dug his fingers into his shoulder. Rajan pressed his shaft to the roof of his mouth, rolling his tongue against it and chuckling as Wolfgang moaned. The vibration of the chuckle sent shockwaves of pleasure through him. 

Then Rajan took him deep. Wolfgang watched, fascinated as that beautiful mouth took him in all the way. Their eyes met and all Wolfgang could think was how much he loved this man. 

Rajan moved fast, fucking his mouth on Wolfgang’s cock. Wolfgang wanted to come, wanted to spurt into that hot, wet mouth that had him so completely. 

But he wouldn’t, couldn’t disobey. Rajan had told him not to come. He squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his thighs begining to tremble as his orgasm pushed forward. 

He pressed on Rajan’s shoulders, desperately trying to convey to his lover that he couldn’t hold on any longer. 

Abruptly, the heat of Rajan’s mouth was gone as he pulled back. He stood, kissed Wolfgang hard, tasting strongly of them both, then roughly turned him into the wall.

Wolfgang waited, his body on fire for Rajan. He was no longer paying attention to Kala’s presence. All he was focused on was waiting for the feeling of Rajan’s cock inside him. 

His jeans were yanked down, then he felt two hot, wet fingers probing gently at his entrance. They made a quick but adequate job of it, then the hard heat of Rajan’s cock was pressing firmly inside him. 

Wolfgang’s entire self was focused on Rajan as he welcomed his lover’s long, thick cock inside him. It filled him, claiming him. His orgasm was pressing close again but Rajan wasn’t teasing now. He was ready, willing and eager to fuck Wolfgang into the cubicle wall as the club music pounded outside the door. 

He didn’t hold back. He slammed forward, fucking Wolfgang hard. All Wolfgang could do was experience it. His hands flew back, holding onto his lover tightly as he was fucked. 

It was all heat and passion and desperate need to join together, to feel each other. They cared of nothing but the feel and pleasure of each other. 

Wolfgang came first, already driven to the edge. Kala’s pleasure thrummed through him and he had no chance of holding on any longer.

His movements were all it took for Rajan and he came too, spurting his hot wetness into Wolfgang and burying his cry in a bite to his shoulder. 

They went weak against the wall. Wolfgang held on tight to Rajan’s hip, stroking a little now.

Rajan kissed his shoulder where he’d bitten it and murmured soft words before he pulled away. 

Wolfgang stayed still as Rajan briefly cleaned him up, pulled up his briefs and refastened his jeans.

Wolfgang smiled as he felt the traces his lover had left inside him. He turned into Rajan, wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him. 

Rajan smiled at him. ‘So did Kala enjoy the show?’

‘She did. And so did I.’ He smirked. ‘I’d say you’ve got the hang of club sex.’

‘I dunno,’ said Rajan, grinning. ‘I think I could use some more practise. Get the show just right.’

Wolfgang grinned back at him. ‘I’m always up for more practise.’

Rajan kissed him. ‘Then let’s go practise back at the flat.’ He smirked. ‘And you can feel me inside you all the way.’

Wolfgang felt a pleasurable blush heat his face. He loved that Rajan always knew exactly what he wanted.

He grinned at Kala, who was lying on the bed, as happy and sated as they were, for now. They had all loved the show. 


End file.
